


Sano e Salvo

by Relie_Diadamat



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Izzex, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Pov Alex karev, Sad, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relie_Diadamat/pseuds/Relie_Diadamat
Summary: Il momento esatto in cui è successo non sapresti dirlo, ma continui a chiederti come puoi abbracciarla dopo aver stretto al petto l’amore della tua vita che ormai è altrove.Lontano.Sano e salvo.****Un piccolo viaggio nei pensieri di Alex dopo la rottura definitiva con Izzie, con un pizzico leggerissimo di Merlex.





	Sano e Salvo

  
Il momento esatto in cui è successo non sapresti dirlo.  
  
  
  
   
Eri arrabbiato con te stesso, con tutte le ingiustizie che la vita ti aveva servito su un piatto d’argento imboccandoti a forza, con il ricordo dell’alito fetido di quella bestia feroce che massacrava tua madre di botte, col sangue di cui ti eri macchiato mentre lo pestavi rabbioso con gli occhi oscurati dal risentimento.  
Forse ti sei ferito da solo anche questa volta. Forse è stata la vita a mettersi in mezzo tra voi due… oppure è stata la morte?  
   
  
  
  
Il momento esatto in cui è successo non sapresti dirlo, ma Izzie è morta tra le tue braccia.  
 _Morta._  
Mentre la tenevi stretta a te.  
   
  
  
  
Il momento esatto in cui è successo non sapresti dirlo, ma si è lasciata andare. Ha chiuso gli occhi e ti ha abbandonato al buio. Solo, impaurito e paralizzato all’idea di un mondo senza di lei.  
Un mondo senza la sua risata isterica, senza un viso da modella imbronciato e senza il primo vero bacio al bar di Joe.  
   
  
  
  
Il momento esatto in cui è successo non sapresti dirlo, ma lei è tornata in vita.  
Il suo cuore ha ripreso a battere, le sue palpebre si sono sollevate di scatto come tutte le volte che sobbalzava nel cuore della notte nell’udire gli squilli del cercapersone.  
È tornata in vita, ma lontano da te.  
  
  
  
   
Il momento esatto in cui è successo non sapresti dirlo, ma hai capito che senza Izzie non puoi sopravvivere. Che saresti morto senza di lei, ed è per questo che le hai chiesto di andarsene e di non volarsi indietro: non puoi permettere ad una come lei di stroncarti definitivamente, quel compito spetta a te. A te soltanto.  
   
  
  
  
Il momento esatto in cui è successo non sapresti dirlo, ma ora Izzie è lontana. Sana e salva.  
E tu stai stringendo Meredith.  
È suo il corpo che tocchi, sono suoi i capelli biondi che sfiori con le dita.  
   
  
  
  
Il momento esatto in cui è successo non sapresti dirlo, ma continui a chiederti come puoi abbracciarla dopo aver stretto al petto l’amore della tua vita che ormai è altrove.  
Lontano.  
 _Sano e salvo._

**Author's Note:**

> Non smetterò mai di amare questa coppia. Non smetterò mai di sperare in questa coppia.   
> Non smetterò mai di crederci.


End file.
